lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 6-10)
The following are transcriptions of the game's story stages. Stages Running Flashmob *'Momo': Hey! What are you doing still in bed? Isn't today hiking club's first event? *'Nikki': I know...... But I don't feel like going...... *'Momo': But you signed up yourself! *'Nikki': But they are going to hike all the way from downtown to the hill top! I don't want to go...... It's too much! *'Momo': Shame on you! *'Nikki': Hehehe...... *'Momo': Hey...... *'Nikki': Alright! Something sporty and loose and off I go! Oh, I can't wear a light shirt because I will probably sweat a lot! Back to high school? *'Nikki': Darling! *'Momo': Quick trying to get close. You are creeping me out! *'Nikki': I was just trying to be nice. Listen, I want to visit my high school teachers on Teacher's Day. What should I wear? *'Momo': You can wear anything. Just not too revealing. *'Nikki': I am serious! *'Momo': OK, pick out something conservative but cute, simple and elegant. Buying pets *'Nikki': Hey Momo, you have been in my house for a few years, right? *'Momo': Really? You don't remember how long? Three years! *'Nikki': It's just hard to believe. I remember when I first saw you in the pet market I thought you were a white baby bear. *'Momo': You can't be serious...... *'Nikki': So expensive! No wonder there is always a cape. I feel cheated...... *'Momo': Do you have to put it like that! *'Nikki': Hehe you were so cute. Come give me a hug! Do you remember what I was wearing? *'Momo': No I don't! *'Nikki': OK no hug. Here is a hint: I was all bundled up. I picked out a cute outfit to get close to everyone. The Romance of Mystery (5) *'Nikki': She was so nice! She even taught me to sing, dance, and bake cakes! *'Polo': Did you sneak in the kindergarten dressed as a student...... *'Nikki': Seriously! She doesn't have an alibi. She was home alone that night...... *'Nikki': But I can't believe someone as nice as her can be a criminal. *'Polo': Don't be fooled by appearances! You have to have the awareness and honor of a detective! *'Nikki': Great! This is the line I have been waiting for! *'Polo': Suspect number three is an athlete. He has fast responses and excellent sportsmanship. *'Polo': It seems he is interested in anything sports-related. Now you should start moving! *'Nikki': Anything sports-related? That's a huge range...... you are killing me...... *'Polo': And there is no guarantee that you will meet him, either. Just don't force it. Feast! Snack Festival! *'Nikki': The annual Long Street Food Festival is here! *'Nikki': Sesame porridge, almond porridge, and corn porridge. I love porridge! *'Momo': There is also fried bugs, fried cocoon, fried centipedes...... *'Nikki': That's gross! I will bring you some bones! *'Momo': You are not taking me? *'Nikki': It will be crowded, do you want to be stomped on...... Speaking of, what should I wear...... *'Momo': Skirt is probably not a good idea. Wear something anti-crowd. *'Nikki': What the heck is anti-crowd...... It also has to be anti-dirt. Time for Shopping! *'Nikki': Oh my bestie asked me to go shopping with her tonight. You stay home and be good. *'Momo': What are you still doing here? *'Nikki': I don't know what to wear again...... is this skirt too colorful? *'Momo': Yes...... *'Nikki': What about this one? It's trendy but not too noticeable, right? Fortune-telling?! *'Nikki': Momo, have you been to a psychic? *'Momo': A psychic? Oh, fortune telling. You put out your hands, and...... *'Nikki': No! A crystal ball. The Gypsys use it to tell fortune! *'Momo': ...... *'Nikki': It's a crystal ball! *'Momo': Are you all right? *'Nikki': Here is the flyer! *'Momo': ...... So you are going? *'Nikki': It's new and unique, of course I want to go! And I hear the Gypsys will only be here a week. I have to seize the opportunity. *'Momo': (What kind of crappy opportunity is this......) *'Nikki': What should I wear...... Maybe I should cover my face with a scarf so I seem mysterious? *'Momo': ...... just wear something normal! Shining star (6) *'Nikki': Nice to meet you...... *'Designer': ...... (not paying attention). *'Nikki': Hmm...... *'Sister': Wow look at these beautiful clothes! Did you design all of them? *'Designer': Naturally. *'Sister': This evening dress is so pretty! *'Designer': ...... (starting to calm down) *'Sister': We are attending a costume party in a couple of days. And we can't seem to find the right dresses...... *'Sister': So...... We visited a lot of stores but haven't found anything we like. I knew you could help us. *'Designer': Why don't you find a dress and try it on. That way I can get a feel of what you like. *'Nikki': Wow! OK! *'Designer': If everything goes well, you can come get it in two days. *'Sister': Really? Thank you so much! *'Nikki': (But is there an already-made dress for me......) Go play DOTA! *'Nikki': Oh no, the power is out! *'Momo': Come play with me then. *'Nikki': I want to play DOTA, play DOTA, play DOTA...... *'Momo': So cruel. *'Nikki': Oh yeah, internet café! There has to be power there! *'Momo': Internet cafes are so smoky! Don't wear cotton clothes. It absorbs the smoky smell! *'Nikki': OK. I will just wear something sloppy! Horn of War *'Nikki': Momo, have you heard of War Game? *'Momo': Game of war? *'Nikki': Yeah, something like that. It is like simulated survival game. Sounds exciting. I have signed up already...... *'Momo': You have? Will you get hurt? *'Nikki': Aww you care about me! I am so moved! *'Momo': ...... Whatever. *'Nikki': Don't worry. It's a game so it has to be safe. I need to find my military training clothes. *'Momo': In case you can't them, something camouflage and loose will do, right? In the name of education *'Nikki': I want to be a tutor so badly. Just two hours a day. Sounds so much easier than being a grocery store cashier. *'Momo': There are so many parents looking for tutors. Just take a walk and you will find little flyers on the walls. *'Nikki': Should I contact them right after I find their information? *'Momo': So you should probably dress like a teacher and go out. I love ballet! *'Nikki': I love the ballet. *'Momo': Won't their toes fall off? *'Nikki': They must've been practicing for a long time! I want to learn too! *'Momo': ...... I hope your toes fall off. *'Nikki': I am going to sign up today. *'Momo': ...... If you have the extra money, you might as well buy me some marbled pork. *'Nikki': I will be broke after I sign up. Momo, you will be eating small fish from now on. *'Momo': Objection! *'Nikki': I am going to shop for ballet clothes now. The Romance of Mystery (6) *'Nikki': (Breathing heavily) Tennis, basketball, fitness, swimming, Ping-Pong, even snooker, I have been to all the venues...... *'Nikki': ...... I am so tired. But I found him! In a BBQ restaurant! What the heck is that? *'Polo': It's the force. Don't think about it too much. *'Nikki': How can I not think about it? It's a good thing I found him: he is no longer an athlete so he is not watching what he eats...... *'Nikki': Lately he has been eating a lot on a daily basis. On the day of the murder he was eating prawns at a food stand. *'Polo': OK OK. It looks like the only suspect number two had the time to commit the crime. We have to get to approach her a little *'Nikki': She loves baking. Maybe I can ask her to go to a baking class with me. But this is using friends. I feel bad. *'Polo': We have to do this in order to solve the case. Going to a baking class, you need to look cute and like a chef, right? *'Polo': Think hard on what to wear. Let her think that you are good at it will make things easier for us. Let's Rock! *'Nikki': Oh I am so excited! My whole body is boiling! *'Momo': What's so special today? I have never seen you so excited even at BBQs. *'Nikki': The band that we have been working so hard on is having a rehearsal soon! *'Momo': Oh...... is this that rock band? *'Nikki': Yes, do you feel like you want to rock with us? *'Momo': ...... I feel like sleeping. *'Nikki': Hey...... *'Momo': Going to a rock band in a dress, what are you thinking? *'Nikki': Hmm...... I got so excited I picked the wrong clothes. What should I wear? Something spunky will be awesome. Cosplay! *'Nikki': Tomorrow our cosplay club is having a play! *'Momo': You will be perfect for passer-by A. *'Nikki': It is cosplay and not a movie! Wait, what do you mean I will be perfect for passer-by A. Do I look like a passer-by to you? *'Momo': Haha I didn't say that. *'Nikki': Cut it out. Tomorrow will be my favorite part: costume drama. *'Momo': Costume drama...... you don't lack costumes. Just pick out anything. *'Nikki': Because of this is cosplay, the costumes have to be a little more expressive. I need to find something The Romance of Mystery (7) *'Polo': How is it going? Any progress? *'Nikki': Yes. She says she loves baking, but she is obviously a newbie. She made a huge mess in the classroom. *'Nikki': But she looked so happy. I guess she really loves baking. *'Polo': She is simply clumsy! *'Nikki': Yeah? Do I keep going with this investigation? She says she wants to go to the aquarium next week. *'Polo': We can't fall short! No matter what difficulties we face, we have to keep moving forward! *'Nikki': But...... I am out of funds...... *'Polo': Oh, that...... *'Nikki': Have you considered my salary and stuff, Mr. detective? *'Polo': Hmm, that...... This really is a serious obstacle...... *'Nikki': What should we do? *'Polo': Keep working, and be frugal with your budget. Hmm, I have to find the murderer...... because...... Should be high-class sometimes *'Momo': The two tickets on the table are about to expire. *'Nikki': What tickets? *'Momo': What is it? *'Nikki': These are the show tickets I won a little while ago. The date is today! It says "Peony Pavilion"! *'Momo': ...... *'Nikki': Go with me~ *'Momo': What's in it for me? *'Nikki': Well, I'll give you a whole piece of marbled pork. *'Momo': Then I gladly accept it! Don't dress so casually to a play. You want to look intelligent and elegant. *'Nikki': How about a costume? *'Momo': Are you going to perform? Working is a good way to kill time *'Nikki': Staying home for two months for the summer break is so boring. *'Momo': I hear a grocery store is hiring part-time workers. Why don't you give it a try? *'Nikki': Sounds great! I could use some more cash! *'Momo': Two hours to do the interview...... *'Nikki': Clothes! I have to change cloths! Although it's a part-time job, I still should wear something formal to a Graveyard visit a grave *'Nikki': Tomorrow the school is having a cemetery visit. *'Momo': You have only worn this butterfly dress once. What a shame. *'Nikki': I still want to wear it tomorrow! *'Momo': ...... be careful not to be thrown out. *'Nikki': But this is my favorite. Do I have to change into something heavy and serious...... Let me see, dark colored clothes...... Shining star (7) *'Nikki': The door of the studio is open...... *'Sister': Is anyone in? *...... *'Sister': We are coming in! *(studio is empty and messy) *'Nikki': Oh gosh! Did something happen here? *'Sister': Costume party is tonight. Please, no surprises. *'Nikki': Are you worried about the costumes or the person? *'Sister': Shh...... someone is on the rooftop. *'Designer': ...... *'Sister': We have been looking all over for you! *'Designer': ...... *'Sister': Excuse me...... *'Designer': For a designer, nothing is more painful than lack of inspirations. *'Nikki': Is there anything we can do? *'Designer': ...... *'Sister': What kind of clothes are you planning on designing? *'Designer': Go and find a classic European dress and put it on! *'Nikki': Are you talking to me? *'Designer': Hmm? Yes! You! I should design it like this...... or this...... Hmmm. Oh god! *'Nikki': You scared me! *'Designer': What are you waiting for? I won't give you the dress until you help me find my inspirations! Librarian *'Nikki': Social experiments...... Sorting books in the library? *'Momo': Were you sent to the library? *'Nikki': No, I signed up for it. *'Momo': What are you so excited about? *'Nikki': I thought I would be in charge of book checkout. But who knew I was doing book sorting. *'Momo': Even if it is only book sorting, you should still wear something elegant. Yeah, elegant and student-like. otherwise you won't *'Nikki': No way! I have a permit! *'Momo': They will still be suspicious! Cram before the final! *'Nikki': Final is tomorrow, but I haven't studied yet. What should I do! *'Momo': This is what you get for playing origami and not studying during the semester...... *'Nikki': If I don't finish studying, I will fail. If I fail I will have to do make-up exams. What should I do! *'Momo': This is what you get for playing origami and not studying during the semester...... *'Nikki': I need to pull an all-nighter! *'Momo': Do what they did in history books: tie your hair to the house beam and stuff, so you don't fall asleep. *'Nikki': Which is why I can't wear my pajamas. I need to wear something tight to make me feel nervous! Work out in the gym *'Nikki': Winter is here. *'Momo': Good time to hibernate. *'Nikki': Not sweating at all is bad for you. Oh, a gym just opened and they are having promotions. I am going to sign up! *'Momo': Do what you like...... are you going to torture yourself? *'Nikki': Torture? I am going to work out! I am going on the treadmill! *'Momo': Can you run on the treadmill with so many clothes on? *'Nikki': I can wear my sweatshirt on the inside. I will take off my down jacket of course~ I'll just look for a sweatshirt. Will I be a model?! *'Momo': What are you looking for turning the house upside down? *'Nikki': A magazine wants me to shoot a print commercial! Isn't it awesome?! *'Momo': It seems urgent. *'Nikki': Yes it is...... *'Momo': But did they specify the clothes for the shooting? *'Nikki': No they didn't. It's such a pain...... Do I have any clothes that look good on camera? *'Momo': They are legit, are they? *'Nikki': I was given the phone number in the streets...... Shining star (8) *'Sister': It's so unfair. I was the one invited to the costume party, but you got all the attention...... *'Nikki': Anyway, let's go thank the designer. *'Sister': Staring...... *'Nikki': Let's...... go...... thank...... the...... designer...... *'Sister': OK...... Since I am such a grownup, I will go with you. *'Nikki': Well...... *'Sister': Come back! *'Nikki': What is it? *'Sister': You are making me look bad thanking him in a vest! *'Nikki': Why do I have to dress so formally every time...... *'Sister': Hehe, dress prettier help you get attention. And I remember that he has a design competition coming up. *'Nikki': What does it have to do with me! Category:Nikki UP2U: A dressing story